I Want You To Love Me On Christmas
by daydreamer-mk
Summary: Alec´s first Xmas party. M/A


**Name**: I Want You To Love Me On Christmas 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com 
**Summary**: Alec has his first Xmas party. M/A. Imagine Sketchy knows about Max and Alec being Transgenics, and he´s ok with that. And nothing from DDA to FN actually happen, well not yet. 
**Author´s Note**: I have no idea if in Seattle snows, I´m pretty sure it does, I mean it rains all the time, right? Well, but lets just say that after the pulse, never snow again in Seatle, ok? 
**Dedications**: I dedicate this story to those who love christmas. Also to my dear friend LatinChik, and my bests friends Sol and Gaby. **I LOVE YOU ALL AND MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **
-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-* -_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-
**I want you to love me on Christmas**
**December 22nd 2021 **
Even though Normal run JamPony, every employee could feel Christmas in the air. Everything was decorated in red, white and green.
"Good morning, ladies." Alec greeted as usual as he opened his locker. "Morning, Boo." said OC. "What´s that?" he asked pointing to Cindys sweater which was red with little snowflakes everywhere and a Christmas tree in the middle. Very festive. "What, you don´t like it?" "I don´t like Christmas." "What?!" said Max and OC in unition. "What?" said Alec pretty shock with the females answer. 
"How can you not like Christmas?" asked Max to Alec when they were leaving JamPony to make some delivers. "Why should I like a festivity that is only about buy stuff? Is a hollow hollyday. And... I don´t care." "Right. Just a question, have you ever celebrate Christmas?" "Well, no, but I know all about it." "Yeah, right. Christmas is the most beautiful season of the year. And is not all about the gifts. Is about being with your friends and those you love. Is about dancing and talking, and laughing and, if we are lucky enough, is about the snow. You know? Snow-ball fights. And doing angels on the snow, and making snow-men." "Yeah, well that sounds too much like a movie. Look our lives Maxie. We can´t have what normal people have, no parties, no music, no dancing, no snow, no friends, no love..." 
Max knew now one of the reasons Alec didn´t like Christmas. Xmas is about being with the person you love, and to Alec, that person is dead, and he feels guilty about that. 
And, it was funny how she talked about being with the person you love, when she couldn´t even touch him. But, let´s be realistics for a moment, she and Logan had never been 'together', I mean, after all they 'weren´t like that'. And, anyway, she broke up woth him like six months ago, and, even things weren´t as they used to be, they were friends now. And he wasn´t the person she loved anymore.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**December 23rd 2021 **
Cindy had just woken up. She went to the shower and then to the kitchen to make some breakfast and she realized that Max was, oddly, already up. "Hey, Boo, what´s wrong?" "Nothing´s wrong, why do you ask?" Max asked as she served Cindy some coffee. "Well, it´s only 7.30 in the morning and you´re up. That´s scary." Max just laughed. "Well, I woke up early, becouse I´ve been thinking that we should make a Xmas party." "That sounds great, Boo, it´ll be better than last year in Crash, remember?" "Yeah, how could I ever forget Sketchy drunk, flirting to a guy with long hair. Anyway, I was thinking we could organized it in TC. What you say?" "Great idea, just one problem, toxic air + human, equals dead OC." "I thought about that, and I think that if we do it in the highest floor of the Central Building, it won´t be a problem for you and Sketchy." "Well, ok then. TC it is. But how are we going to buy all the food and the decorations and stuff? We don´t have either time or money." "No problem, I have some money and I already told Joshua and the guys in TC to start claening the place. And I just have to ask you something." "Yeah, sure, boo, what is it?" "Just don´t tell anything to Alec, ok? I want it to be a sorprise." "You got OC´s word. She won´t say a word about that party." 
**_At JamPony..._**
"Where the hell is Max?!" said a very angy Normal. "Chill out, Normal, my girl´s sick. Doctor said is somekind of flu but worse. She has to stay home for at least 2 days." "Well, make sure she brings a note from that doctor." "Yeah, yeah." said Cindy and went straight to her locker. "Hey, Boo." "Hi, OC. Where´s Max?" "Oh, she had things to do. You know, Eyes Only things." "Oh, well, are you going to Crash tonight?" "I don´t know, depends on how I´ll be feeling, I think I´m gonna get a cold or something." said OC faking a cuf. "Take this four packages." said Normal to Cindy. "What?! No way. They are for four different sectors! And besides, I think I´m sick." Cuffed again. "I don´t care if you don´t want to deliver them, you´re gonna do it, and you know why? Becouse you work as a bike messanger. Now I´m short 2 people, and is almost Christmas eve, one of the bussiest times of the year, so, Bip! I´m not in the mood!" and left Cindy with the packages.
**_In Terminal City..._**
"Hey, guys, did you finished cleaning the dance hall?" said Max as she entered HQ, finding only Dix infront of the computer. "Hey, Max. The guys are on it." "Great, what are you doing?" "I´m trying to find food for the party. Something you guys could steal." "That´s ok, I already found a place to steal, but I´ll need a team, preferably X-5's and X-6's. Can you do that for me?." "Sure Max, it´ll be ready in an hour and a half, ok?." "Great. I´m gonna check on the guys."
The Central Building was the highest building of Terminal City. It had 55 floors. It use to be like Logan´s Fogel Tower, and spite of the toxic air and the years of no take caring, the building was still beautiful in the inside as in the outside.
Everything was working just fine, but for the other transgenics, there was something they didn´t know what to do about. The presents. Max told them to not be worried about that, she was already on it.
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 
**December 24th 2021 **
"Come on, Normal, it´s almost four o´clock. We gotta jet! We got places to be, yo' know? Does 'christmas eve' ring any bell?" said OC to Normal tying to convince him to close the place early. "Yeah, Normal, come on!" Sketchy joined. "I said NO! Now go and leave me alone!" "But Normal..." "No. Go. Bip."
Cindy had no hopes of being home before four o´clock to help Max with the party. But, ah! Her trick under her sleeve had just entered Jam Pony´s doors. Alec.
"Hey, Boo, how was your deliver?" "Ok... spit it, what do you want?" How did he knew she wanted something? It must be related to his ego or something. He always knows when a girl wants something from him. "Well, Original was wondering if you could convince ya boy to let us leave early." "My boy?" "Ya know, Normal." "He´s not my boy." "Ya starting to sound like Max." Cindy said under her breath. "Just go and convince him." "Fine." So Alec went over the counter to talk to Normal. "Hey, Normal, you think we could finish here earlier? I mean, we´ve been working like crazy the entire week, and is Christmas Eve. Please?" "Oh! Well, you people have been working hard. Fine, you can leave! Merry Christmas!" But by this time everyone was already leaving and wasn´t paying much attention to Normal. "Thanx, Al." said Sketchy. "You´re wellcome."
As they were going out of JamPony, "Hey, Alec, what´re you doing tonight? I mean, you are coming to the Christmas par..." but poor Sketchy couldn´t finish his sentence becouse Cindy hit him on the ribs. The fool was going to ruin the sorprise. "party at Crash, aren´t you?" finished Cindy. "Ahmm, no thank you guys, but I think I´ll stay home tonight." "Oh, well we´ll miss you Alec. So I guess I´ll see you the day after tomorrow." "Yeah, bye guys."
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 
It was 7 o´clock in the afternoon when Max and Cindy arrived the Central Building looking like goddesses. Everything was perfect. The music was ready, the food was exelent, and the dance hall looked amazing. Like a faire tail. People was starting to show up at the party. By 9, the place was crowed. And everyone was having a great time dancing, even Max was smiling becouse she was having a great time but there was something missing still. She had to do a phone call.
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
And there was the mighty powerfull soldier from Manticore, avoiding Christmas by watching an old teen movie named 'Not Another teen Movie'. And worse of all, he know all the movies NATM was making fun of, such as 'Lady in pink', 'Ten things I hate about you', 'She´s all that' , 'American Pie' and many more. How pathetic. Luckily the phone rang. "Alec here." "Alec! You have to came here right now!" he recognized the voice that was talking to him with such a desesperated tone. "Max? What´s wrong? Where are you?" "I´m in TC, we´re in the Central Building. Hurry!" and she hung up. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. He put his shoes, took his jacket and the keys of his bike and was out of his apartment in less that two minutes.
He left the bike out side TC and entered quietly. He noted that there was nobody on the streets or in the buildings. The place looked like dead. He headed to the CB. He found a piece of paper stik on the door. It was Max´s hand writing. It said 'We´re in the last floor. Max.' But, what if it was a trap, from White? What the hell was going on? He decided to entered the building. He steped inside the elevator and pushed the 55 button floor. It took quite long to get to the last floor, but as he was going closer he heard screaming, a lot of screaming, but then he heard the music... "What the hell...?" and the doors of the elevator opened to reveal a party (?!). 
He entered the room. It looked beautiful, like heaven. It was decorated with withe balloons, some of them were of a light red. The place looked very much clean. And everyone in TC was there having fun, laughing. Having Christmas.
Suddenly he saw the most beautiful creature. An angel. And she was walking over to him. She smile at him and he was breathless. "Hey." she said. It was Max, dressed with a pair of very tight jeans, a withe tank top, and her hair was up, he could see her barcode. "It´s a party." said Alec. "Yeah, sorry ´bout the call. I was trying to get your ass to the party and I knew that if I told you it was a Christmas party, you wouldn´t have come." said Max with an inoccent smile. "And I didn´t do this so you couldn´t see it." "Oh, so, you preapered this entire party, just for me?" asked Alec, with a Smart Aleck tone. "Well, no. I did it for everyone in TC... and for you too. I can´t believe you don´t like Christmas! So... you´re mad?" Alec looked at everyone dancing, like if nothing was wrong, and felt the necessity to forget about everything for just one night and be a normal guy celebreating Christmas. "No, not at all." 
Max took Alec´s hand and led him to where OC & Sketchy were. "Hey, Max, where´s Josh?" "He´s probably on the back, putting on his Santa costume." "What?!" "What? Joshua wanted to dress like Santa and give the presents. You have to see him! With the beard, and the big stomache and he´s all the time saying 'Jo, jo, jo! Merry Christmas!' like Santa!" "Oh, my god!" Alec said laughing, imagining Joshua dreass in red. 
OC heard the first tones of her favorite song. 'Get this party started' was one of Pink´s old songs OC most loved, and she wanted to dance, but not a single lesbian transgenic in the entire place. Can you believe it? So, she opted for something simpler. "Hey, Sketchy! You´ll be my bitch for tonight." she said. "What?!" "Come on!" OC said and dragged him to the dance floor. 
Max and Alec laughed of the guy´s face. "Poor Sketch!" said Alec. "Yeah! So, you wanna dance?" Alec was sorprise by Max´s proposal. Maybe while they were dancing he could give her the present he had bought for her. "Ok." They danced by the rhythm of Pink´s song and they were having real fun. 
The song finished and a slow one started. Every couple hugged each other and danced Dave Mathews Band´s song, 'The Space Between Us'. 
****
**_You cannot quit me so quickly _**
**_There's no hope in you for me_**
Max and Alec just steared at each other and to the rest who was dancing. Alec was the one to gave in, "You wanna...?" "Yeah." she answered to him. 
****
**_No corner you could squeeze me _**
**_But I got all the time for you, love_**
He took her right hand with his left one and placed it over his chest, always holding it. She put her left hand over his shoulder and he placed his free hand over the lower part of her back and, pushing her body to his, closed the space between them. 
**_The Space Between _**
**_The tears we cry _**
**_Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more _**
**_The Space Between _**
**_The wicked lies we tell _**
**_And hope to keep safe from the pain _**
And just dance.
**_But will I hold you again? _**
**_These fickle, fuddled words confuse me _**
**_Like 'Will it rain today?' _**
**_Waste the hours with talking, talking _**
**_These twisted games we're playing _**
****
She put her head over his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting all of her sences be intoxicate by his essence.
He did the same.
****
**_We're strange allies _**
**_With warring hearts _**
**_What wild-eyed beast you be _**
**_The Space Between _**
**_The wicked lies we tell _**
**_And hope to keep safe from the pain _**
****
**_Will I hold you again? _**
**_Will I hold... _**
****
**_Look at us spinning out in _**
**_The madness of a roller coaster _**
**_You know you went off like a devil _**
**_In a church in the middle of a crowded room _**
**_All we can do, my love _**
**_Is hope we don't take this ship down _**
"So, where´s Logan?" he asked in a whisper without opening his eyes. "He´s in Boston with his family. But I don´t wanna talk about him right now." she also said in a whisper.
**_The Space Between _**
**_Where you're smiling high _**
**_Is where you'll find me if I get to go _**
**_The Space Between _**
**_The bullets in our firefight _**
**_Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you _**
**_The rain that falls _**
**_Splash in your heart _**
**_Ran like sadness down the window into... _**
**_The Space Between _**
**_Our wicked lies _**
**_Is where we hope to keep safe from pain _**
They didn´t noticed, but everyone in th CB was hoping Max and Alec ended up the song with a kiss...
**_Take my hand _**
**_'Cause we're walking out of here _**
**_Oh, right out of here _**
**_Love is all we need here _**
****
**_The Space Between _**
**_What's wrong and right _**
**_Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you _**
**_The Space Between _**
**_Your heart and mine _**
**_Is the space we'll fill with time _**
**_The Space Between... _**
Joshua took control of the microphone and anounced that it was almost 12 o´clock. He was dressed like Santa. It was so funny, Alec couldn´t stop laughing. Josh wanted to everyone do the coundown of the seconds left. "That´s in New Year!" someone shout. "So?" he answered to the unknown voice. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, MERY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!" shout Joshua.
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
**December 25th 2021, 12:00:02 hs **
"Merry Christmas Max." said Alec. "Merry Christmas Alec." said Max. "And now, The Presents!!!!!!!!!" still Joshua with the microphone. And he started to give the presents to each and every one of the transgenics, and human, that were there. "Wait here!" said Max, and left Alec´s arms.
Maybe this was the right time to give Max her present.
She appeared again and hold him by the hand, "I gotta sorprise for you." she whisper in his ear, and dragged him to the elevator. They left the building, and Max led him to the HQ, and to a room.
Alec´s mouth dropped open. "It´s a beginning 20th century Piano. You like it?" said Max. "Like it? It´s beautiful!" he said stepping closer to the piano. He sat in a wodden box that was there, and put his fingers over the keys. Then he started to play a song that had never been heard by any other human being. Max sat by his side and Alec stopped playing the song. Now, it was his turn to give her the present. He took a little box from inside his jacket and gave it to her. She looked at it, she wasn´t sure what it was. So she just opened it and smiled to Alec. Max took a beautiful necklace with a heart-shape ruby. "Alec, it´s... too much." "Too much? The girl who gave me a 100 years old piano is telling me is too much." he smiled at her, "Give here, I wanna see how it looks on you."
It actually looked perfect, on her perfect neck, and with her perfect face, and her perfect soul. "Why a heart?" asked Max. "Well, becouse you´re all heart. How many times did you save my ass, no matter what stupid thing I had done? Too many, and that says a lot about you Max."
They looked straight to each others eyes, and slowly, they closed the space between their lips.
The kiss was perfect. Slow and tender at the begginig and hard and passonate. Their fingers were entwin and their harts were beating fast. The room was strating to get hot...
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 
**December 25th 2021, 08:21:07 hs **
Alec woke up and found Max around his arms. They were still naked, and even thought they were in the middle of winter, they weren´t cold at all. He contemplated to the angel infront of him and couldn´t believe everything that had happen hours ago.
He didn´t want to go to sleep again and didn´t want to awake her up yet, she was dead tired, so he went to the kitchen to preapered some breakfast.
He was drinking some coffee, when he went over the window and saw it.
"Max!" he whispered. "Come on, Max, wake up!" "What? What´s up?" she said with her sleepy voice. "Come on, get dress!" he said as he dressed himself and gave her cloth to Max. She dressed inmediately. White surely, otherwise why would Alec be like this.
He took her by the hand and they both went out his apartment, but instead going to downstairs they started climbing the stairs up to the last floor. "Alec, what is it? Is it White?" Max kept asking, and Alec kept ignoring her.
They reached the door that gave access to the roof of Alec´s building. He looked at Max to the eyes and then opened the door.
White. White everywhere. Max´s mouth dropped open. White. Just white... snow. Max smiled and looked at Alec how was smiling too.
Seattle hadn´t felt the snow for almost 12 years, since the Pulse. Weird, I know.
"Come on." said Alec inviting Max to feel it. He looked down there the street, the people playing with the snow, happy about it, forgetting how messed up they life were and just enjoying the moment. Suddenly, something cold and hard hit his face. It was a snow ball. He looked at Max and she was stearing at him with an I-didn´t-do-anything smile. "So you wanna war, uh?" said Alec. Next thing they were having a snowball war. They looked like two 5-year-old kids.
After the war they made a snowman, well, actually a snow transgenic, becouse they put on the back of it´s head a barcode made with very small pieces of wire they found in the roof. It actually looked preety good.
"I´m all wet and I´m freezing." said Max in Alec´s arms. Of course she was cold, she only had her leather jacket, underneath it only her white tank top, and she wasn´t wearing any globes, neither did Alec. And they both had been playing with snow for almost 3 hours. "You wanna go and take a hot shower?" "That sounds great."
Max was getting ready to entered to the shower when she called Alec. "What?" he asked stepping through the door. He wasn´t used to see her naked yet so his eyes looked at the floor and Max started thinking that Alec might not be as cocky as everyone thought. "Aren´t you going to join me?" she said. "To the shower?" he asked and this time he looked at her eyes. She nodded. "Ok."
So, there they were naked in the shower, holding at each other, kissing at each other... "I love you Max." Alec said. "I love you too, Alec." she said after a while and they kissed again. "So, what was your wish for Christmas?" Max asked to Alec. He saw the beauty infront of him and realized his wish had come truth. "I wanted you to love me." he said, "What about yours?" She looked at the man infront of her and she realized her wish had come truth. "I wanted you to love me on Christmas."
**The End**
-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-* -_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-

**_Author´s Note II_**: I hope you guys like it, I wanted to post it earlier but I couldn´t, sorry!


End file.
